Soulmates
by BellaEdwardlover1991
Summary: Bella and Edward meet when Bella gets robbed. Was a one-shot, but is now turned into a SHORT story. For the ones who like romantic stuff. ExB of course.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters of Twilight. I just love to use them._

**Soulmates**

I walked around in the store, not knowing what to buy. I just came out of work, and I didn't feel like going home yet.

I just moved into this little town, Forks. It already seemed to be the rainiest place of the world.

I sighed. I knew that this moving thing wasn't a good idea. But I just got this new job as a journalist in Seattle, so it was better to live close. Besides, Jake's family lived closer here. But somehow this town made me feel lonely.

It wasn't that I didn't know how to meet people. No, not at all. But everyone knew beforehand that I would come. They knew my name, knew my age and they knew I had a boyfriend, Jacob. They even knew that lately we didn't get along as we used to.

This was the typical village that made me feel like I was trapped into a cage. Everybody knew everything about everyone.

I couldn't stand it. I was used to living in a big city, like my hometown Phoenix. I saw the highschool here in Forks.

I knew that there must be around 360 people at this school. I remembered highschool in Phoenix. In my year there were already more than 800 people. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to be on a highschool this small.

I looked around one more time, giving up. I knew I wasn't going to buy anything. I already had everything I could possibly need, since I came here everyday to buy me time before I needed to get home to make myself some dinner.

Jake wouldn't be home for at least three hours. He said he was going to visit his dad, and would be staying over for dinner.

I walked outside the door, not knowing what to do now. I could go home, but I could also walk around for a bit.

When I was debating what to do, I never expected that my life would change in such a drastic way.

I felt someone bump into me, and I felt myself falling. In an instant reflex I tried to catch myself with my hands.

Then I realised I missed my bag. It was grabbed from my shoulder without me noticing it. I looked up, knowing it was only a second ago that I fell on the ground. I saw someone running away with, of course, my bag in his hand. It was a tall, dark guy and he ran really fast.

He looked behind him, and I blinked when I suddenly saw someone appear. He tackled the robber, who dropped my bag. He looked bewildered at the guy who tackled him, and then started running again, this time without my bag.

In the mean time, I was surrounded by people who saw what happened.

"Are you okay?" I heard many times.

I nodded, and crawled up. I quickly checked if everything was still working.

I was still looking down, but I noticed that someone handed me my bag.

"Are you okay?" A velvet voice asked me.

"Eh, I think so…" I answered, checking my hands. There were tiny cuts on them, but that was okay. I fell a lot, so I was almost immune to the pain that it should have given me.

"Are you sure?" The voice said again.

I nodded, and looked up to see the man that helped me.

At that moment, the time stopped ticking. The world stopped moving, and all I could see were the beautiful, deep, green eyes that were looking in mine.

Several things happened to me instantly, but I didn't notice it. All my attention went to this gorgeous guy that stood up for me, while he didn't know me.

I felt my eyes roaming over his body, looking at him as if I was breathing the air I didn't have for a long, long time. And he did the same to me. He checked me out, and our eyes met a few times.

If it was any other guy, in this situation, or in any other, I would have blushed because of this. I would be ashamed that someone would do this to me, while everyone could see it. And I would be embarrassed that he saw me doing this to him. But now, that all didn't matter.

Suddenly, I noticed all the feelings that were flowing in me, and I felt my cheeks getting warm. Not because I was embarrassed, but because I was afraid I couldn't handle everything inside of me. It had to get out sometime, either sooner or later, that didn't matter.

The world started moving again, and I realised some people were looking at us. It wasn't until then, when I realised that moment had taken just a few seconds. To me it seemed like hours, no, more like years. I saw how I lived my life before, and also how it _should_ be in the future.

As if he was going through the same thing, the guy, who was the reason for all these feelings inside of me while I didn't know his name or anything, moved. He held out his hand.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

"B-Bella Swan, nice to meet you t-too." I stuttered, still not able to think coherent thoughts.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Edward asked me.

"Y-Yes, I think." I answered, not knowing what to do.

"You _think_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I saw the unspoken question in his eyes.

The look on his face was really funny, so I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry. I'd love to, thank you." I corrected myself, making him laugh too.

I held my breath, listening to the most beautiful sound in the world. I memorized it, and promised myself to never forget that laugh. There wasn't a sound that could be better than this.

"Come, then." He said, as he held out his arm. I took it, and surpressed the thought that I had a boyfriend, who suspected me to be loyal to him.

But what was wrong with having a drink with the person who just helped me? I wouldn't cheat on him, I would never do that.

_Then what about these feelings?_ A little voice in my head said. I decided to ignore it, since it wouldn't help to listen to it anyway.

We stopped walking, and went into my favorite Italian restaurant. Probably the only one in town anyway, but it had the best Italian food I had in my life.

A waitress came over, and I growled softly when she smiled widely. Obviously Edward Cullen was someone that she liked.

Shock flooded through me when I realised I was jealous._ Jealous? Me?_ I was never jealous. I shouldn't be jealous, because I didn't own this man.

_And I wasn't able to. I have a boyfriend._ The voice said again.

It took me only a few seconds to figure this all out, and I looked up. Surprisingly enough Edward was looking at me, and smiled when he caught my eye. I smiled too. I wasn't able not to, with this beautiful crooked smile pointed at me.

"A table for two, please." He told the waitress, never breaking eye contact with me.

"Sure, sir." She said with the sweetest voice I ever heard, causing me to shiver.

_Don'__t care!_ I told myself. Of course, that didn't work. But I needed to get a grip on myself, or at least on the feelings that were about to overwhelm me.

The waitress, according to the name tag her name was Carla, led us to the back of the restaurant, wich had a very nice, comfortable atmosphere.

"Is this okay?" She asked, looking at me for the first time.

"Yes, thank you Miss." Edward answered instead, smiling politely at her. I saw that the eyes of Carla went wide, and smiled to myself. Of course he could do that to people.

She walked away, while we sat down.

A comfortable silence surrounded us, while we just looked at each other.

It was different than before, though. This was like we knew each other our whole lives, while we just met each other.

"So…" Edward started.

"So…" I answered, smiling a bit. I saw that he smiled too.

"Are you still okay, Miss Swan?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am still okay. And I prefer you'd call me Bella." I answered.

"Okay. Then you call me Edward, please." I nodded, and smiled again. I waited till he said something.

"Bella, as in, Isabella?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes. How do you know that?" I asked him, surprised that he knew. Nobody knew, except for the few people who had to know because of the official things.

"I don't know. It just came up in my head. Do you have more names than just Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, my middle name is Marie."

He nodded. "So your full name is Isabella Marie Swan. Nice."

I felt myself blush a little.

"And what about you?" I asked him.

"My full name is Edward Anthony Masen. I've got one brother, Emmett." He said when I opened my mouth. I raised my eyebrows. How did he knew what I wanted to ask? He just smiled a little, and continued.

"I grew up around here. You, obviously, did not." He said, bringing back the attention to me.

I sighed.

"No, I didn't. I grew up in Phoenix, but I got tired of that so I moved away." I hesitated.

"The good thing was, that… My boyfriend's family lives close." The last words came out as a whisper.

Part of me hoped, that if he didn't hear it, I could deny it. I never wanted anything bad to happen to Jake, and of course I loved him. But those feelings were nothing compared to the feelings I had for this man.

I knew what he was. I knew why I had these feelings, and I knew what I could do about it.

This man, across the table, was my soulmate. The one I was meant to be with.

From the first moment we looked into each other's eyes, everything clicked together. I realised what I was missing in my life. _Him_. He was the reason I existed, the reason I lived. The only one I could ever be happy with. I knew that if I could be with him, my life would be completed. I would be trully happy, and I could fully enjoy life.

All the things I couldn't do with Jake, because he wasn't _the one_.

I looked up from my thoughts, just in time to see Edward came back to earth as well, when a second waitress came towards our table.

"Hello. My name is Julia and I am your waitress for tonight. Can I get you something?" She said.

I was happy with this girl. She wasn't flirting with Edward, and looked at us both to answer her question.

"I'd like a cappuccino." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back, and turned to Edward.

"I'd like the same, please." She nodded, and walked away.

I looked at Edward, trying to find a solution for the problems I never had till the moment I met Edward, the moment I looked into his eyes.

"What are we going to do about this?" Edward asked, looking me in the eye.

I blinked in surprise, not able to respond for a moment.

I immediately understood that he was thinking about the same thing as I was. It also meant he realised that we were meant to be as well.

" I don't know… I 've got a boyfriend and you…"

" I am married, though we are trying to arrange a proper divorce." He said.

"Why do you want a divorce?" I asked him, truly interested. I was surprised that I wasn't jealous at her, unlike the waitress. Maybe that was because he hadn't met me yet, when he met is wife.

"Well, I don't love her, and I've never loved her at all, I think. We were too young, and did as our parents told us. I couldn't protest, and I thought everything could work out. But I don't love her, and she doesn't love me either. Right now we are living together as friends, trying to find a solution."

"How long have you been together?"

"Since we were eighteen. We turned eighteen a few weeks after each other, so our parents arranged that we should get married immediately. They always thought we were a cute couple, meant to be together."

I gulped, but smiled. He smiled too, and in his eyes I could see he apologised for everything, though he had nothing to apologise about.

"And what about you? How long have you been together with your boyfriend?" He asked me then.

"Four years. I met Jacob when I was sixteen, and two years later we got together." I answered.

"And… I'm sorry if I'm asking things that are too personal, but…" He hesitated, biting his lip. He seemed unsure of what to say. His eyes were at the table, so he couldn't see my smile. It was just too cute, seeing that he didn't know what to do with this.

"You can ask me anything. I have no problem with that." I said, trying to help him.

He looked up, and smiled. "Do you love him?" He asked.

I bit my lip. The answer was yes. It would, and should have been yes just an hour ago. But now I knew what it was to be with someone like Edward, I wasn't sure if I knew the right answer. Yes, I did love Jacob. But it was nothing compared to what I felt for this man, a man I didn't even know.

I felt the urge to laugh. But I managed to keep it a smile.

"I don't know." I answered, after a moment.

He nodded. "I'm sorry…" He said after a while, after the waitress gave us our coffee.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked.

I immediately shook my head. "No, thank you."

Edward shrugged, and Julia walked away again.

"Now what?" I asked him, before drinking from my coffee.

He stared at the table for a while.

"I don't know. But there must be a reason for all this. A reason that we met just… now. On the moment we both can't use this. We know we are meant to be together, but how do we deal with that? What can we do now? I don't know the answer. I've never felt like this before."

I laughed. "You aren't supposed to! There should be only one person in the world you should have this with."

I shook my head, still smiling. "I can't believe this. And I can't believe you!" I laughed again.

He raised his eyebrow, questioning me what I meant without words.

I sighed. "You are so rational about this. At least, you seem to be. I don't have the words for this, I just can't seem to find them."

"You are right, I seem to be rational about this. But that might be because I always believed in soulmates. When I look at the relationship that my parent have, I know they are meant to be. They are perfect for each other. They've been together for twenty years now, but they are still just as much in love as they were when they were young. They were each other's first in everything, and they never let each other go."

"That is really romantic, you know. I wished my parents would be like that. But they divorced when I was just a little girl."

"Okay. Did you mind?"

"No, it was probably for the best. They fought a lot, and those fights always ended up with one of them leaving the house and sleep at a friends'. The other one would be depressed, and I had to take care of the one that didn't leave the house."

"Hm. Okay."

We drank our coffee, enjoying the silence. It was strange, because ever since I was little, I hated silences. But this was very comfortable. There was nothing to say, and I was just happy to be here, with this man that I barely knew.

"Isn't it a little risky, being here with you? After all, this is a village. People know everything of everyone in here. I don't want you to get in trouble."

He laughed his musical laugh, and shook his head. "I won't get in trouble. After all, Tanya, my wife, has a boyfriend on her own. I don't mind, and I know she doesn't mind either. Won't you get in trouble?"

"Honestly, I don't really care." I answered, smiling a bit. He smiled back, making my heart race in my chest. I could almost hear my heartbeat in my ears.

We finished drinking our coffee, and left. Edward insisted on paying for me, and for the first time of my life I didn't care about that.

We walked into a small street, when he stopped me.

He caught my eye, and we shared a very intense moment. In our eyes, were all our feelings for each other. In his I saw that he wasn't sure how this would end, and in mine he would see the doubts I felt.

Could this be reality? It felt more like a fairytale.

"Listen, Bella. We know we belong together, but that's not possible for both of us now. But one day, we will be together."

"Promise?" I asked him, unsure what the future would bring me.

"Promise. And we both know that we will meet again when we will be ready to be together."

I nodded, and felt the tears burning in my eyes.

We didn't break eyecontact, and I could see that he didn't like to say goodbye either. But we had to. We weren't allowed to be together yet, it would give too much complications in our lifes. We had things to complete first. I had to settle in, and Edward had to get his divorce. I would need to break up with Jake, though I didn't have any idea how to do that.

I felt the tears running down my cheeks, and I looked down to hide them.

I felt a hand under my chin, and it pulled my face up. I didn't look up, though. I didn't want to see the look on his face. I rarely cried, but this was not just something. It was goodbye to the one I wanted to hold forever.

When I looked up with the tears still in my eyes, and saw the look on Edward's face. It showed nothing more that apologies and love for me.

I gulped. We just met, but he was already the most important person in my life. I couldn't imagine Jake being so important in just such a short time. It had taken me two years to fall in love with him.

Edward seemed to hesitate, but then he leaned in and kissed my tears away.

I smiled, and wiped the new ones away with the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry. Usually I don't cry. It's just…"

"Shh. I know. But we will see each other again. We promised." He told me, with a sad smile on his face.

"I know. But when will that be?" I asked him, wiping the tears away again.

He shrugged. "When we will be ready. It might be in a few months, a few years, but it can also take decades. I don't know. But we will end our lifes together."

I nodded.

"Am I allowed?" He asked then.

Without details, I knew what he meant. I smiled, and nodded.

We reached out, and our lips met in the middle.

It was a kiss like I had never had in my life. Everything else, every thought went to the background, and all I noticed were our lips that were moving together.

His arms were around my waist, while his were around his neck. I felt his heartbeat, it matched mine. They were so fast, I was afraid that we would explode.

It was a very short kiss, but it made my skin tingle. I felt like I would never be the same again. I would never enjoy a kiss anymore, unless it was from this man.

"Thank you. I will remember this till the next moment we meet again. And I promise that we will be together from that moment."

"Me too." I told him, smiling.

He gave me a short peck on my cheek, and walked away.

I went to my own car, wondering what kind of good thing I could have done in my life to deserve this man. That he was my soulmate. That was just unbelievable. But I couldn't deny it.

I loved this man, and I couldn't wait for the next moment we would meet again. Because from that moment on, my life would be completed.

**So… I've never written a chapter that is this long. So far, this is just a one-shot. Maybe I''ll turn it into a story, but I don't know that yet. **

**I'd like to know what you think! I hope you guys liked it, I've never written this much and this way. It is more than 3500 words for just the chapter, and it contains what I normally would write in two, maybe three chapters. **

**Anyways, please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

_Thanks to Bronzehairedgirl620 for beta-ing this! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**** Breaking Up**

**Yay! I've started to write more! I can't promise there will be updates very often, though, but still. I hope you like it!**

I drove home in a daze, still not able to believe all of this.

I had met my soul mate. The man I would end my life with, and I let him go just as sudden as we met.

I shook my head, while parking my car. I needed to get this out of my head, as soon as possible.

But I couldn´t, and I knew that before I told myself to think about something else. I especially needed to think about the fact that I had a boyfriend.

Had all of this really happened? It was almost too good to be true. He was so handsome, and so sweet! It was almost impossible that that man could belong to me.

I started wondering about what would happen when we would meet again. Was it going to be in a few months? Or was Edward right, and would it take us a few decades? I wasn´t entirely sure if I was able to handle that.

One stupid little moment and my life was fucked up. It was turned around, and I could only see myself enjoy life with Edward. I would not be able to be happy with Jacob anymore. Tears welled up in my eyes, knowing I had to hurt him. It was the last thing I wanted to do. A week ago we had started to think about marriage. We had both been ready for that step, and now that had all changed. I knew I would not marry Jacob Black. What if I did, and I met Edward? I would have to ask for a divorce immediately, because I couldn´t live without Edward.

Shit. This was a mess.

One moment ago I was blissfully happy, and now my life came back to me, crushing on my shoulders. I realized that I was crying now,_again_, and quickly wiped my tears away.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, and went to the kitchen to make myself some coffee.

I sat down on the couch, turning on the television to distract myself. But it didn´t help, all I did was staring at it, but not seeing anything. All I saw in front of me was Edward, the way he smiled. My mind kept replaying my afternoon in my head. I forgot to eat, and still sat in the same way when Jacob came home.

"Honey, I´m home!" He said, in that typical way. He always said the same thing, every day. Once it made me happy, but now it only made me feel guilty. I felt a stab of pain near my heart, but I tried to ignore it.

Jake, of course, immediately knew something was wrong when I didn´t respond with the usual, "Welcome home, sweetheart." I would walk over to him, kiss him sweetly and tell him I loved him. Now I didn´t move at all, I just felt like I was being swallowed by the guilt.

"Bella, honey? Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?" He said, walking over to me with a worried look on his face.

I couldn´t find my voice, so I just shrugged.

"Is something else going on?" He asked then, sitting down on his knees before me.

I hesitated. I didn´t want him to know about Edward, because he was _mine_, but I also felt that Jake had to know. I would need to tell him anyway eventually, or he would hear it from the people in town. It would be better if he heard it from me, not from the people who would just assume things.

"I… I met someone." I whispered then, still staring in front of me.

"That is great, Bells! I am glad to hear that you are finally feeling a bit more home!"

I didn´t answer that, feeling even more guilty. How was I ever going to explain this to him?

Jacob must have felt my uneasiness, because his smile fell and he looked at me.

"Was it a man or a woman?" He asked softly, assuming the worst. I winced when I could only give him the answer that would hurt him.

"It was a man. I was getting robbed, some guy stole my bag from my shoulder without me even noticing it. Edward was the one who tackled the robber, and gave me my bag back. After that, we drank one cup of coffee together, and that was it. I thanked him for helping me."

I left out the rest, knowing that that would only hurt him more. Nothing really happened, there was nothing for him to worry about.

Except for the fact that my world now turned around Edward, of course.

"That is nice of him, Bells. I´d like to meet this guy!" He said, his voice calm and friendly. It was forced though, I felt that he was getting anxious.

I bit my lip, and finally looked up at him.

"That isn´t possible, Jake. I don´t know where he lives, and I don´t have his cell phone number. There is no way to reach him."

I fought back a sob, realizing that it was impossible for me to meet him again. Of course, we _might_ meet again, but only if it is a coincidence. There was no way we could ask for a meeting.

I was never going to see him again.

_Stop that, Bella!_ I told myself quickly. _He promised you, and you promised him. And it was sealed with a kiss…_

Oh, now my mind was going the wrong way, sending my heart into an overdrive. The memory of his kiss was enough to send all me nerves an electric shock, and I shook my head to clear it from unwanted thoughts.

Except for the fact that it wasn't entirely unwanted. And again, I felt guilty for only thinking _that._

Jacob seemed to cheer up to the fact that there was no danger from this man, since I couldn't reach him anyway. I could see he had been anxious for a moment, afraid that he would lose me.

How was I going to tell him that he lost me the moment Edward's eyes and mine locked?

When we went to bed that night, I turned my back towards Jacob, and waited for him to fall asleep. Normally he would spoon me, but now he mirrored my position. It felt uncomfortable, and I knew I was hurting him, but I couldn't help myself.

The rest of that night, I stayed awake, trying to find out how to reach my soul mate.

--

--

The next day I was restless. Jacob had left early to go to work, and he said he would be home for dinner. That didn't happen a lot, and it took me off guard.

I called in sick at work, knowing I wouldn't be able to concentrate at all. I stayed home all day, not even bothering to go to the grocery store. I had enough food anyway, but I already missed my routine.

I felt hopeless, I didn't know what to do. I felt _helpless._ There was nothing I could do about this situation, except for hurting the guy I lived with. He was now no more than my best friend, and I couldn't change that anymore. Edward had captured my heart by just looking at me.

And it felt like he hadn't just captured my heart. I felt empty, like some pieces of me were missing. It felt like Edward had taken them with me, and I knew they would only be replaced once we got together.

I sat down on the couch, my coffee mug in my hands, stirring it again and again. I stared into the distance, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly I felt so desperate, that I started to cry. I heard the back door open up, and I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't help myself anymore.

"Bella? Bella!" My best friend, Rosalie, came rushing over immediately when she saw me sobbing. She knew I never cried, so she was worried immediately, afraid that something had happened.

She didn't look worried though, she just looked surprised.

"Bella, sweetie, what is going on? Why are you crying? Did something happen to Jake?" She sat down next to me, rubbing my back soothingly. But I didn't stop crying for another while, and she handed me a box of tissues to dry my tears.

It didn't help much though, because the desperation and the guilt couldn't be taken away.

"What happened?" Rosalie repeated patiently when I calmed down enough to talk.

I told her the whole story, from the robbery till the coffee, but I left out the kiss, and Rosalie listened intensely. I also told her Jake and I talked about marriage last week, and that I couldn't stop the guilt I felt because I knew I was going to hurt him.

Rosalie nodded, and thought about it before telling me what she thought about it.

"Can you wait till your feelings are over? I mean, you met Edward yesterday, and you saw him for only an hour. Can't you forget about that?"

"No, Rosalie, I can't. That man owns my body and soul now, just like I own his. There is no going back, I can't return it and I can't get my part back. It's impossible." I answered immediately, knowing that what I said didn't make any sense. But it was just how it felt for me.

Rosalie sighed.

"Did something happen? Something bad?"

"There is nothing bad-"

"I mean, did you do something with him? Anything that could be seen as something bad for your relationship with Jake?"

I bit my lip, and closed my eyes. I felt his lips on mine again, and I quickly opened my eyes to avoid going into my daydream again.

"We kissed. Not a real kiss, just a small kiss on the lips. No tongues involved either," I said, not able to hide my disappointment at the last fact.

Rosalie laughed. "I thought so. I've never seen you like this, though. When you talk about this Edward guy, you start to… sparkle with happiness, I guess. I am only happy for you, Bella. I have been telling you for years now that you and Jacob don't belong together. Now you finally see that I was right."

Rosalie beamed at me, and I couldn't help but smile at that. She was right in some way, but wrong in many others. Jacob and I did belong together, but not like lovers. We needed to be friends.

I sighed, and nodded to keep her satisfied.

--

When Jacob came home, we ate the spaghetti I made for us in silence. He had noticed my reaction when he came home again. I didn't answer him, and now that it happened twice, he could tell something was really wrong.

When we finished dinner, I sat down at the couch again, and I tried to focus at Jacob. He was looking at me intensely, as if he was studying my facial expressions or something. I felt like I was very interesting for a moment, and sighed.

"Did something happen between you and Edward, Bella?" He asked then, his voice soft and calm. It used to calm me down, but now it only fueled the guilt I felt.

I felt myself stiffen at his question, and I thought about the answer. I couldn't tell him the truth, but I hated to lie to him as well, and there was no real way in the middle.

"Not really," I said then, trying to be honest in my own way.

Jacob sighed, and stood up. For a moment I was afraid that he was going to walk away, but he sat down on his knees in front of me again, just like yesterday. I didn't have the courage to look at him, afraid that he would see the lie in my eyes.

"I wish something did happen, Bella, how odd that may seem to be."

I looked up now, absolutely surprised at his words.

"W-What?"

"I wish something happened between you and Edward."

"W-Why?" I couldn't help but stutter, only able to give him one syllable words.

"I would have had a reason to break up with you, a valid reason with a good explanation. Now I don't really have one."

"W-What? You want to break up with me?" Easy, one syllable words came out, showing how astonished I was at this.

Was this the solution?

"Yes, Bella. I haven't been blind, lately. I can read you like an open book, remember? I know you don't love me, and you haven't for a while."

"Then why did you start about marriage last week?" It was no more than a whisper.

"Because I wanted to see how you would react. I was surprised to see you were enthusiastic, but I also noticed your eyes were empty. You didn't really mean it."

"I did mean it, Jake! That's rubbish!"

"You may think you meant it, but it seems like I realized it before you did." Jake grinned at me, and I could easily see why I had loved him, once. A long time ago.

"You realized it yesterday, didn't you?"

I bit my lip, and nodded.

He sighed, and looked up, locking my eyes with his. All I could see was love and adoration in his eyes, and I even felt guiltier than before.

"I still love you, Bells, and I always will. But I don't want to see you unhappy. You don't love me."

"That is not true! I _do_ love you!"

He smiled knowingly at me.

"You love me as a brother, Bells. Nothing more, and nothing less."

I bit my lip, and smacked myself internally for forgetting that he was so perceptive. He _could_ read me like an open book, though I doubted it was at the same level as Edward could. He seemed to be able to read my mind.

"You love Edward more."

My eyes widened at that, and I looked at him, completely shocked. I hadn't told him anything, and yet he knew. He smirked at me, and winked.

"You don't have to pretend that isn't true, because I know it is."

I sighed. "It is." I agreed, biting my lip again.

"I'll always love you too, Jake."

"But just as friends," he added, and I nodded.

I hugged him tightly, and he hugged me back. I felt that this was a goodbye, but I didn't want it to be yet. Somehow I wanted to hold onto him, how selfish that may be.

"We'll be friends, though. I know that. "

All I could do was smile weakly at that.

--

He packed his things the same night, and told me he would stay over at a friend. I tried to protest, and said he could live here until he found his own place, but he said he wouldn't be able to handle that. He said he needed time to get over me, time to find someone else. We would keep in tough though, but now we both needed space.

I called Rose, and she came over immediately. I told her everything that had happened, and she hugged me tightly.

"How do you feel about this?"

"Strange," I answered. "Yesterday I spent all night worrying about how to tell him, but he knew it without me telling him. It was so strange. He even knew I didn't love him anymore, and he knew it before me! How strange is that?"

"Strange," Rosalie agreed. "Do you mind if I stay over? I don't want you to be alone tonight. And I think you need someone to talk to."

I grinned, and nodded. She knew me so well, it was something that amazed me every time we were together. It wasn't that strange though, since we knew each other since kindergarten, but she always seemed to know what I wanted and what I was thinking.

Just like Edward.

I sighed. Edward.

I couldn't wait to be together again.

**I've started chapter 3 already, but I have no idea when it'll be up since I am currently very busy with school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**Um, yeah... I know I said no updates till June, but I gave up on trying with this one. I'm done with it. Just... done... Seriously. ****Do you know how many times I've written this? 54 **_**fucking**_** times! Okay! And I counted them, and saved them all! It… it just didn't come out right. I hope I did a good job this time, but I really give up on trying. This is the best it can get. (note: I was very frustrated when I wrote this A/N… lol)**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

_Three years later_

"Bella? Bella?" I heard faintly. I groaned sleepily, not ready to become awake yet. I had such a nice dream, it made me want to stay asleep much longer.

"Bella, wake up!" Someone pulled the covers away, and I threw my arm over my eyes to protect them from the sudden light.

"Leave me alone, Alice. I was dreaming…" I said groggily.

"Yes, I know. But guess what! I don't care. You need to get up, now! You know it's our karaoke night tomorrow, and you don't have an outfit yet. We are going shopping!"

And that was one of my best friends, Alice. Rosalie, my best friend since childhood, was probably making breakfast. At least, it smelled like waffles and coffee in here.

I yawned, stretching myself. The dream played again in my head, like every morning since I had met him.

"Are you coming?" Alice yelled from downstairs. I yawned again, and stood up, thinking about the dream.

Every night, the same dream came back. It started on the first night after I met Edward, and it kept going on, even now.

It didn't matter what I was dreaming, if it was about something stupid like college or shopping with Alice, it always changed suddenly. And there was no patron in it, either. It could be near the end of the dream, but sometimes the dream started with it.

Like this night; I dreamt about our karaoke night. I needed to sing too, and I was a total failure, everyone was laughing at my false notes. But then, suddenly it changed.

I was standing at one end of a meadow, just a few yards away of the path I followed the first time I came here in my dreams. That time I had been able to move around, but now I was frozen. Every night, I was frozen in the same spot, not able to do anything else but smile and breathe.

And I loved it. Because very night, in my dreams, I met Edward. He was always standing at the other side of the meadow. He was always smiling, just like me, happy to see each other I think. And every night, I wanted to move, I wanted to go towards him and hug him tightly.

I wanted to tell him where I was, because after Jake and I broke up I moved to Seattle with Rose. I didn't know if he was able to find me now, and I didn't know where he was, either.

For the past few months, things had become worse. Seeing him every night wasn't enough anymore. Because I knew I belonged to Edward, and he belonged to me, I didn't date. But I missed life this way.

At least, that is what Alice kept telling me. Rosalie kept trying to tell her it's okay, because Rosalie knows how I feel. A few weeks after we moved here, she fell for a bouncer named Emmett. We went to a club together – the same night we met Alice, by the way – and a few guys were bothering her. So Emmett stepped in, and they fell in love.

That night, Rosalie confessed everything to me. Alice didn't know anything about our soul mates, she didn't believe in those stupid things. She said they were for lovesick people, "who see their boyfriends as gods," as she often said it.

But Rose and I knew better. We had met our soul mates, and we weren't going to let them go. We weren't planning to share our lives with anyone other than that person.

Even though technically I was a single, I didn't see myself that way. Alice did, and she kept trying to get me into these double dates. She couldn't understand that all I wanted on a Saturday night was to hang out with Rose, Em and Alice, watching movies or something. I didn't want to go out, except for our karaoke night every other week.

Alice kept pushing me, though, but I tried not to give in that much. I did love the dancing, somehow I manage do to that without tripping over my own feet. But I didn't like drinking, and I didn't want to date.

I came downstairs, now sure that there was a cup of coffee waiting for me, next to the warm waffles with the hot chocolate sauce. My mouth began to water at the sight of it.

It was one of Rosalie's biggest secrets; she is a great cook. She loved to do it, but nobody expects that from her since she is like, the most gorgeous girl on this planet. And she's blonde. Most people think that that combination means that she's stupid, but she is actually one of the smartest people I have ever met.

"Morning," I muttered towards her, before taking a sip out of my mug. Rosalie knew how I liked my coffee, and this one was perfect. Strong and sweet, the best way to start my day.

She smiled at me, nodding. She knew I didn't talk much in the morning, not even to her. I took a bite of my waffles, and moaned at the great taste. She did it again.

She waited for me to finish my breakfast, which I did pretty fast. I was hungry after all my emotions in my dream, and Rosalie shook her head at me. She looked up then, and I knew Alice was behind me. I heard her tapping her foot impatiently, making me grin at Rosalie. I slowed down on purpose, and of course she noticed that.

"Bella! Hurry up! Seriously, we need at least a few hours, and I have college this evening! I want you to be perfect tomorrow, after all you're going to perform!"

Hence, my nightmare. I winced when she said that, and shook my head to myself. I felt so stupid for agreeing with that during our Truth or Dare game last Saturday. I thought I'd be able to do it, but by now I was a nerve wrack. I knew which song I was going to perform, and I knew I could actually do it; if only the nerves were gone. I had the skills, I had the motivation. I just didn't need the nerves, then I would e fine.

"Fine, fine." I answered Alice, standing up to go to my room. I was on my way to my closet when I saw my dark jeans and red tank top waiting for me. She also laid out my underwear, a black bra with lace on the edges and matching panties.

I sighed, but put them on anyway. If I was going to throw a fit, Alice would give me hell about that, and I didn't want Alice against me this early in the morning. So I did what she wanted, but I put my hair in a ponytail. And I was going to fight for that. I really didn't feel like curling or straightening my hair, so I just did things my way.

When I came down stairs, I saw Alice nod at me. "I figured you would do something like that, and it's a good thing, it fits with this outfit."

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "Rose, you don't happen to have a cup of coffee to go for me, do you?"

She handed me the plastic cup with a smile. God, I loved that girl. She knew me so well, there wasn't anything better than a friend like Rose.

"Are you going to Em again?" I asked her while Alice applied my makeup. She just put on a bit mascara when Rosalie answered.

"Only this morning and the beginning of the afternoon. He has to work today and tomorrow, so I won't see him. Except for tomorrow night, of course, but that's my night with you girls so I won't hang out with him too much," she added.

When Alice was ready, I got permission to leave. I hugged Rosalie with a sigh, and followed Alice towards my day out of hell.

--

Shopping wasn't so bad in the end. I found a short black dress which was partially backless, with a ribbon holding the shoulders together. I had matching heels for it, so I didn't need to buy more. I really stood my ground on that, and surprisingly enough Alice let me sit down on a bench while she went shopping for another while.

Of course my thoughts drifted to Edward, how could they not? I longed to see him so much, I was afraid I was going to burst. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him. I waited long enough for him to come and find me – that much was obvious. I had to wait till he came to find me. I had no chance of finding him myself.

If only he would hurry…

Not too long after I sat down, Alice came back with lots of bags in her hands. I raised my eyebrow.

"How many of them are for me?" I said, knowing that even though I didn't join her, she still bought me things.

"Just six of them. The other eight are for myself and Rose," Alice answered with a grin.

I sighed, but turned to where my car was parked. I knew I couldn't do anything against it, so I accepted it without complaining.

--

The night of my performance came up quickly, and I was a bundle of nerves by the time karaoke was an hour away.

Alice dragged me to the dance floor, making me protest at first but then I realized I could probably dance my nerves away.

I lost myself in the music, my body becoming one with it, moving along with the beats and instruments. I had my eyes closed, not bothering to look at my companions or any other guy than Edward. My mind drifted away, to unearthly places where I could rest until I would be found.

Something was different this time, and as soon as I thought that, the atmosphere around me shifted. My neck began to tingle, my body began to become full of electricity, and it had nothing to do with my nerves or the music. The world around me faded away, and the only thing I was aware of was that feeling. It became stronger and stronger.

I knew it before I turned around. My body and soul knew it before my mind could wrap around it, and they all did that very fast. I turned around when he was behind me, my eyes still closed, and I could feel the smile coming up on my face. I felt hands touch my waist, and I didn't need to open my eyes to know who was there. I felt the tears streaming on my cheeks, my feelings of happiness overflowing.

I opened my eyes then, though I did not need my sight to confirm what every cell in my body already knew the moment he stepped into the room. Brown eyes locked with green ones, and we didn't need to say any words. Our eyes spoke to each other, telling each other how happy we were that we had found each other. He leaned in then, his forehead resting against mine, his hands still on my waist while mine were in his hair, my arms around his neck. Our bodies fit perfectly against each other, like a missing piece of a puzzle.

And it certainly felt that way. The missing piece was now filled again, I felt whole and complete with Edward here. I had missed him terribly, but now I knew _how_ badly I had missed him, right now when he was back.

The world slowly started spinning again, time had stopped for a moment and it began ticking again. I didn't care if anyone saw us, and I realized my friends were probably watching me but I really didn't care.

"You've been the only thing on my mind," I whispered, and I knew he would hear me, even over the loud music. He knew what I would mean, just like I knew he would.

"You too…" He answered, his eyes swimming with emotion.

Then we kissed, and it wasn't like the kiss we shared before. We could _really_ enjoy this kiss, since now we could be together. We deepened the kiss at the same time, our tongues playing with each other, exploring and fighting for the dominance neither of us was willing to give. My whole body was pressed against him, from toes till head, there wasn't a sigh of air allowed to come between us. Our feelings were flowing between us, the connection stronger than ever.

When we finally broke apart, both out of breath, I couldn't help the wide grin on my face. And on top of that, it matched Edward's. He kissed my forehead, and grabbed my hand.

"I think it's time for me to introduce you to my friends," I said in his ear. He just smiled at me and let me lead the way.

When I saw Rosalie and Alice, they were both looking at me with raised eyebrows. Then they looked between me and Edward, and while realization dawned on Rosalie's face, confusion became apparent on Alice's face.

"Bella, who is this guy you're so fiercely making out with in the middle of the dance floor?" Alice said.

Rosalie just smiled at me, and stepped forward to hug me. She understood exactly what just happened, and I felt her happiness for me.

"Rose, Alice, this is… Edward," I said, squeezing the hand I was still holding. "Edward, these are my best friends, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon."

"Edward, as in… Edward-Edward?" Alice said, still not getting it.

"Yes, Alice. Which other Edward could I be with?" I said, rolling my eyes with a silly grin still plastered on my face.

"Congrats, guys," Rosalie just said, smiling at both me and Edward.

"Rosalie understands us, Alice doesn't," I explained in Edward's ear. He nodded, planting another kiss on my temple.

"Bella, are you prepared for your Dare?" Alice said then, grinning widely.

I gulped, but somehow I couldn't find my nerves anymore. It seemed they all disappeared at the moment Edward and I connected again.

"Dare?" Edward asked me, one of his eyebrows raised. I smiled at that.

"Yeah… It's karaoke night tonight, and I had the dare last Saturday that I have to sing tonight," I told him.

"And you were extremely nervous, weren't you?" It didn't escape me that he said it in the past. He knew exactly how I felt about this, and how I felt about it now.

I just nodded at that. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice raise her eyebrows again, and I saw Rosalie sigh with a smile on her face.

This showed how important it was to me that Rosalie had found her own soulmate. She understood the concept, she knew how it felt to be together, and how we were able to feel each other's presence. Alice, who didn't believe in such things, didn't understand at all. Maybe we could show her that it was all truth, and make her believe there was a soulmate for her out there as well.

"Do you care if I join you? I can play the piano," Edward asked me then. I looked up at the stage, and saw the old black piano in the corner.

I looked at Alice, who had given me the Dare and therefore made the rules.

"I guess," she shrugged. "But then Edward has to play a song and you have to sing it, no matter which song he chooses." Alice's grin was mischievous, but I knew we wouldn't fail. "And Bella, you're not allowed to tell him which song he has to play!"

"But Alice! I've practiced one certain song! I trained myself for that song, I am not prepared for any other song! " I complained.

"Don't worry, love. You'll be alright," Edward whispered in my ear, squeezing my hand lightly.

"But-"

"No buts, missy! That's my condition. If you want Edward to join you, that's my rule," Alice stated firmly.

"I know which song you're going to sing, Bella. It's been playing in my head since Saturday," he smiled at me.

Alice's eyes widened. "How can that be?"

I couldn't help but answer that, and to my surprise I said it at once with Edward and Rosalie.

"Soulmates."

Alice shook her head, mumbling things under her breath. I couldn't understand it, but I had an idea what she was saying.

"Alice," I said.

She looked up, looking at me. "Yes?"

"You know which song's been playing in my room ever since Saturday, right?"

"Ehm… yes?"

"So you know which song has been going on in my head over and over again? Which song I've chosen to sing tonight?"

"We all do, Bella," Rosalie answered that one.

"Good. Edward, no matter how much I hate it to put any distance between us now, please go to the other side of the room. That way we can assure Alice I won't tell you the title of the song somehow. And Alice, you're going to make a promise to me." I couldn't help but grin, and I saw Rosalie caught what I was doing.

"We're going to prove that soul mates do exist. I haven't told Edward anything about this, yet he says he knows which song I am going to sing. We're going to prove you that he _really_ does know. If he plays the right song, you'll never say anything about it again, and you won't make faces or comments whenever we talk about the concept. If he plays the wrong song, and since we all know which song I chose we'll know it immediately, we'll never say anything about it again," I said.

Alice thought about it for a moment, and then she nodded. I turned to Edward, and kissed him for a moment before he walked to the other side of the room, and turned to me with a smile on his face. I winked at him, and he smiled wider.

I sighed, and couldn't help the grin on my face. It seemed to be there ever since I felt Edward. I didn't mind at all, but I felt like my jaws were going to be painful at the end of the evening for grinning too much.

Not much longer the karaoke part of the night really started. I was third, so I didn't have to wait much longer. The first one was really bad, singing a song from Celine Dion. It was much too high for her, and she couldn't reach the notes. The second one was a guy who tried to rap but it didn't really work out well. He didn't sound like he could sing either, and I winced when he tried.

Then it was my turn. I walked towards one end of the stage while Edward sat down behind the piano. He winked at me, and I smiled back. I walked towards the microphone and smiled at the crowd.

"I didn't tell Edward here which song was in my head to sing. He's going to play the piano, and I am going to sing the lyrics to the song I was planning to sing. We're going to see if they match! Let's see if he can truly read my mind!"

I grinned at that, because I truly believed they would match. I laughed at myself when I thought about if they wouldn't match.

I took a deep breath, and nodded at Edward. When he played the first notes, I sighed in relief, before grinning widely. He was playing exactly the song I had in mind; A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. I loved that song, and it made me thing of Edward somehow. I knew I would do anything to just be with him, so that's why I chose it.

I sang each note perfectly, completely filled with love and adoration for Edward. I knew we wouldn't take things slow in our relationship, we had waited long enough to be together. My thoughts wandered while I sang the song I loved so much. It was definitely one of my favourite songs, and not only because I could actually reach the notes I had to sing.

When the song was finished, we both got a great applause. Edward's piano skills were great, and together we were a great team. I had no idea how Edward knew it, but I knew it wasn't important. All that mattered was that he really knew, and it was once again proof that we really belonged together.

When we stepped off the podium, I yelped in surprise as I was suddenly pushed against the wall. Edward's lips attacked me, kissing my chin, cheek, nose, following the line to my ear before nibbling slightly on it. I was breathing heavily by the time he reached my lips, and I couldn't help but smile at the passion he was showing me. My passion for him was just as great, and at the moment it definitely felt as if I were on fire. But I pushed him away anyway.

"Please… not here… Not where we can't finish this," I said, my voice cracking. He nodded, smiling at me again.

"Sorry about that," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Your voice is so beautiful… it made me want you even more." He grinned slightly at that, but I could see his cheeks were a bit flushed. I felt like mine were the same, so I didn't care. Besides, it was just Edward. It didn't matter.

We walked back to Alice and Rose, holding hands and smiling at each other. When we arrived, I grinned at Alice. She just seemed to be stunned; she was speechless and her mouth was slightly opened. She really was astounded. Flabbergasted. Surprised in every way.

"Don't tell me again that soul mates don't exist. We've just proven you you're wrong," I said, smiling widely at each other.

"I know… Wow… I just… I really didn't expect it," Alice said, shaking her head.

Rosalie just laughed. "So _now_ you believe us? And Ali? It's the same for Emmett and me. We have the same thing."

The conversation between them was lost to me after that, I was too focused on Edward at that moment. I was sitting on his lap, and he was tracing circles on my waist with his hand, my head resting against his chest while his other arm was wrapped around me.

"How did things go with you and Tanya?" I said softly to him, I wanted that to be over.

"We divorced six months after we met. We both knew it didn't work out so we just had to sign the papers," he answered. "And with you and Jacob?"

"Actually, we broke up the night after we met. He knew I didn't love him anymore. He moved in with his dad, and disappeared."

He nodded, and that conversation was over. We had the most important questions out of the way. And his hand was slowly driving me crazy. It was amazing what his touch could do to me. I felt like jumping him any moment.

"You know, maybe you should go home. You really look… tired," Rosalie grinned at us then.

I giggled, and kissed Edward's cheek. I stood up, and grabbed his hand.

"I'll stay at Emmett's, and take Alice with me. Have fun," Rosalie said to me.

I blushed at that comment, but I really didn't care. I couldn't feel happier. And when we left the club, walking towards my home that was just a few blocks away, I knew there was no way I'd rather spend my time than being with Edward. It just felt so right.

When we entered my house, my eyes locked with his, and I knew it was just the beginning of a long lifetime together with Edward.

--

**And that, my people, is the ending. ****A very short story indeed, but there's not much more to tell. I hope you all liked it! I did like writing it, though it really hard to do (at least for this chapter.)**

**Satisfied with the ending? I hope so, because there won't be more! And now I really mean it when there are no updates anymore till June. Not for any of my stories. I just had 30 minutes and took that time to do this.**

**Leave me a review if you liked it! (Also, if you didn't like it including the reasons why..)**


End file.
